2 The Agreement
by AinSoph
Summary: Take a moment and ask yourself "What If?"   Part two.


**You know the drill. Metal Gear is sole property of Kojima Productions and Konami Corporation.**

_XX / XX / 1972_

03:45_ Ante Meridiem. _

The thump against the wooden surface of a hollow door was the initial alarm for the vigilant prance toward the adjacent window within a shanty hotel room. The decrepit building was hidden deep within the back roads of a non-secular city within the southwestern deserts of the United States - away from any signs of modern civilization.

The thick curtain was dingy – cursed entirely by time. A hand shifted it only slightly and eyes caught the solid silhouette through the streetlamp beyond a wall of dense water that seemed, now, to pour fiercer. The hand lifted a revolver, as the head leaned against the door prior to the thought of opening it. The free hand landed onto the stomach in unison with the eyes that shifted sight into thoughts of what was capable of being lost.

Then, the hand lowered onto the handle of the door turning it only to allow a small opening - the perfect amount of space for an eye and the barrel to fit through. Several pulses of lightening flash across the sky, granting the ability to analyze the sharp lines of the mass. The eyes move upward to the helm where a beret sat like a crown onto a king, over a downward drift of thick hair.

The suspicions lifted and painted warmth like the kiss of a morning sun. The door opened fully and the thunder roared like the caveat message of an African drum – the _stir_ erupted within the core and suddenly the figure stepped forward. The heavy footsteps drove the wooden platelets of the floor beneath a molded carpet to groan and with one light push he shut the door behind himself.

"The power's down." The voice penetrated the darkness. "EVA." It softened tremendously at the announcement of the name.

She had tried another lamp and was met with the same fate. EVA turned to him after he spoke, meeting eyes with the subtle angles of the triumphant face. How he found this place, was all she could think of.

"Your intentions. You said, they are different…"

EVA simply nodded – agreeing behind luminous eyes while battling the air that refrained from escaping her lungs. Even in the dark, he was as striking as ever and his words held fervency like the mighty stones of a pyramid – taking heed yet proving their merit at standing the tests of time.

"There's only one way _that _can be certain." He walked over to a sofa, removed his overcoat and beret – setting both aside before lowering himself onto the old worn cushion.

She noted his uniform. His_ Shroud of Turin._

He still bore all that he had been rewarded - as would any soldier who still somehow contained a sense of pride however she could sense the pain he had been feeling from the _pins_ puncturing into the surface of his soul. Her eyes narrowed onto that which sanctioned him higher than the _One_ who took major part in the craftsmanship of his being – the very reason why his soul ached.

"_We_ take them. Raise them. Feed and nurture them – keep them safe."

EVA settled beside him and at that second the chaos grew more intense within the womb. She took his hand and settled it onto her stomach.

"It only happens whenever I think of you." Her words directed their sight at the calloused hand. She could feel its strength through the light fabric of her shirt and at this moment the intensity grew into flustered movements like the soaring wings of an eagle in mid flight.

"Zero, wants only one thing – you. His obsession is becoming his demise, and he wants to use _them _– as a way to get you back and at the same time a failsafe if you choose not to return. But I want them…"

She paused before staring deeply into his gaze.

"…as remembrance of the greatest man to ever walk this planet. I have no desire for power – or control, over a world that I will never fully understand."

He embraced her eyes as one's blood accepts oxygen. Slowly, he lowered his hand.

"If you mean what you say…if you want to end _this…_"

"I do…"

"-Then it's settled." It seemed as though his smile had brought with it a sudden rapture of lightening, allowing her to see him only a glimpse at each flash. She gathered the fragments into a solid image – gaining from it a hidden desire for revenge that needed no words.


End file.
